1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and a mobile terminal for sending an automatic response message to a caller's terminal, and more particularly to a method and a mobile terminal for outputting an automatic response message with implementation of a schedule management function.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of mobile communication technologies and the exponential increase in the number of mobile subscribers, mobile terminals have also evolved to offer various additional services to meet subscriber demands. One such additional service is a voicemail service. When a mobile phone is turned off or when a user is unable to answer or is handling another call, voicemail answers incoming calls with a greeting message and then asks callers to leave messages. The user can listen to the voicemail messages at any time thereafter on the mobile phone. When a caller leaves a voicemail message, the mobile phone displays a text notification of the new voicemail message. If the caller leaves a telephone number with the voicemail message, the mobile phone will also display the caller's telephone number on a display screen.
Also, the mobile phone may output a previously stored voice message informing the callers that the user is unable to answer calls.
As explained above, when the user is handling another call or unable to answer, all incoming calls can be diverted automatically to the voicemail box. Alternatively, a previously stored voice message can be outputted from the mobile phone.
When hearing a voicemail greeting, callers typically leave their messages in the recipient's voicemail box. They will wait for a response call, or repeatedly dial and leave messages until they receive a response call from the recipient. It can be frustrating for a caller to continuously try to call the recipient while not knowing why the recipient will not answer. The repeated dialing and access to the recipient's voicemail also increases phone call charges.
Moreover, a voice message previously stored and outputted for any incoming call is a standard uniform message which does not specifically inform the callers why the recipient is unable to answer their calls.